In the Wizarding World
by Thispiper
Summary: A collection of short stories and drabbles.
1. Seeds of Magic

QLFC: season 5 round 6

Team: Kenmare Kestrels

Prompt: Matilda

Word count: 486

Title: Seeds of Magic

Kevin Entwhistle curled himself into a ball under the slide, trying to hide from Jared and Greg, two bullies from his primary school. It was the day after his eleventh birthday and he had walked down to the park by himself for the first time. Kevin loved to learn, but that was why he was bullied. He was just too smart.

"Hay Kevin," Greg shouted, "is this your bag?"

Kevin resisted the urge to look around from his hiding place.

"Let's take a look at what's inside." Greg said, the two bullies whispered with each other and Kevin's tension grew.

Kevin switched his focus to the wood chips on the ground in front of him and started making them dance. It was a good way to keep his mind off the bullies.

"Found you!"

"And this." Greg said waving around a copy of Matilda. "Isn't Matilda a kids book?"

It was the book that had given Kevin the idea to try telekinesis. At first, like Matilda, he had to focus on the mean things Jared and Greg had said to him, but not anymore.

"Hay, loser," Jared said, giving Kevin a small push, "don't be ignorin' us."

At a small gesture from Greg, Jared moved to block off any escape routes. Kevin bit his lip nervously.

"So Kevin I was wondering, since you like reading so much, can you do tele-what's it called?" Greg asked in a falsely friendly voice. "Who am I kidding, you're worthless, powerless, ickle Kevin."

"Nobody wants you here Kevin."

Kevin tried to hold back his tears, but he couldn't.

"Are you crying?"

"You're such a baby."

"Cry baby! Cry baby!"

The two bullies fell over as the slide disappeared. Kevin looked up in surprise. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed Matilda from where Greg had dropped it. He ran over to his bag and quickly dumped his things back into it.

"How did you do that freek?"

Kevin ignored the bullies and started running home. When he got there he was surprised to find his parents talking to a strange woman in a pointed hat.

"Kevin, you're back. This is Professor McGonagall, she's got something for you." His mother said.

The professor stood up and handed Kevin a letter. The addressed was written in emerald green ink. Kevin flipped it over and carefully broke the wax seal.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Entwhistle,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

* * *

A/N Keven is mentioned in Some of JK Rowling's notes, he is in Harry's year either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff


	2. Hours to The End

**In the hours before that fateful halloween night, Peter made a choice that he would never forget.**

 **Written for the houses competition**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompt: Running out of Time**

 **Words: 1518**

* * *

6:00

The Dark Lord motioned for Peter to sit down as food appeared on the table. He did as he was told, trying but failing to hide his fear. The Dark Lord didn't summon his servants to dine with him often, especially not those in the lower ranks.

"Pettigrew, I have some good news for you," the Dark Lord said, lifting his fork and inspecting the piece of steak on it.

Peter nodded, unsure of what else to do. His mind was reeling, trying to figure out what the Dark Lord was going to say.

"I have planned an attack on the Potters," the Dark Lord continued. His voice was casual as he looked at Peter out of the corner of his eye.

Peter's stomach twisted into a knot as the Dark Lord thoughtfully picked up a grape from the bowl of fruit in front of him.

"Does this distress you, Pettigrew?"

"Of course not, my Lord," Peter answered, a little too quickly.

"Good," the Dark Lord nodded, although it was clear that he had noticed Peter's haste. "Then it will please you to know that the job will be done at eleven o'clock tonight."

"That is wonderful, my Lord," Peter responded, still trying to reign in his thoughts. He wasn't James' friend anymore, that was over. "My Lord, Dumbledore's Order has a meeting in fifteen minutes."

"Go then, and bring me back useful information."

Peter stood up and bowed before quickly leaving the room.

6:30

Peter knew that he was lying to himself when he said that he wasn't James' friend anymore. It was him that wasn't behaving like a friend. James had greeted him as he always did, with a large smile and a clap on the back. There was a time when that would have relaxed the young wizard, but not anymore. Peter opened his mouth to give his customary greeting, but quickly closed it again, afraid that he might tell him the Dark Lord's plan.

"Are you alright, Wormtail?" James asked, smiling down at his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Peter said. "James..." he began, his heart racing.

"Yes? Wormtail, what's going on?" James asked, all lightness gone from his voice.

Peter hesitated. "Nothing, it's not important," he said hastily, fear suddenly gripping him. If he told James, then the Dark Lord would be after him, and the Order would offer no protection. Not to a traitor.

Peter shook his head to clear his thoughts. "We'd best get to the meeting," he said.

James nodded, looking at Peter with concern. He clapped him on the back again and moved to the meeting room, leaving him alone.

8:30

Peter apparated home. Two hours. He'd had two hours that he could've told James, but he hadn't. He sat down on his small bed, mentally kicking himself. He knew that James, Lily, and little Harry didn't deserve death, but Peter was afraid of it.

"Why does it always have to be me?" Peter groaned out loud to his empty flat. He fell back on his bed and soon fell into a fitful slumber.

9:15

When Peter woke, the first thing he did was look at the clock. Nine fifteen. He got up and quickly busied himself with making a small supper.

'They wouldn't understand,' he thought. 'If I tell them, they'll kill me, and even if they don't, he will.' Perhaps Remus would've listened, but James and Sirius wouldn't. Maybe he could tell Dumbledore.

Peter shook his head as he took his supper off the stove. He placed it on the table and went to get a plate from the cupboard. He took it down with shaking hands.

"No," he said to the empty room. "James is my friend, my brother. I won't let you."

He grabbed his wand and disappeared with a crack.

9:45

In the small village of Godric's Hollow, young children and their parents walked from house to house, gathering candy and waving to their friends. Many people had already gone home when a crack sounded in a small alleyway.

Peter stepped onto the street, still shaking, and headed briskly towards James and Lily's house.

'I can't let them die, I can't let them die,' he repeated over and over in his mind.

As he turned onto their street and the Potters' house came into view, Peter froze. How could he walk into his best friend's house and tell them that he had betrayed their trust? How could he tell them that they had to run, and hide, and abandon their home, their oasis of happiness, because he had been too scared to do the right thing?

Peter shook his head and took a step back. He couldn't, he just couldn't. And with a crack, Peter was gone.

10:00

"Why am I such a coward?" Peter cried when he arrived back at his flat. He walked to the mirror that was hanging on the wall.

The face that looked back at Peter was one that he would never forget. His skin was a sickly white and his eyes were full of fear and guilt. What this what he had become? He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark that was burned onto his skin.

'The mark of a traitor,' he thought. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at his arm. "Scourgify," He muttered. Nothing happened.

Crying out in distress, Peter threw his wand to the side and buried his head in his hands. He soon let out another sob as he felt the mark burn. He had been summoned.

10:05

All of the Dark Lord's top Death Eaters had gathered in the large meeting room when the Dark Lord walked in.

"My loyal servants," he began. "I have news to tell you. Tonight, the Potters will die, and tomorrow the Wizarding world's hope will be destroyed. Victory, my loyal followers, is within our grasp, and tonight… tonight we will seize it."

A small murmur of approval rose from the assembled Death Eaters. Peter didn't say anything, he stood silently, rooted to the spot. The Dark Lord was speaking again.

"Tonight, one hour before midnight, I will go alone to the Potters' house and kill them all."

After that, the Dark Lord left the room, closely followed by Snape. Peter stood still as the remaining Death Eaters began to disapparate.

10:30

Half an hour. He still had time. He could still apparate there before he did. He could still save them. But how? He was scared, he knew what the right thing to do was, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Coward! The word rang through his head. It was James' voice that said it. It was always James' voice. There was a time that Peter had looked up to James. He still did.

But there wasn't time anymore, was there? It was over, he had made his choice. Or had he? Was it possible that he still had time?

His heart beating rapidly, Peter grabbed his wand again and prepared to apparate. He stopped.

10:45

He would never convince James to believe him in time. It would take forever, and he didn't have that long. For all his faults, James' biggest one was trust. He trusted his friends with everything in him. When Sirius had suspected that Remus was the traitor, James had brushed it off as ridiculous. And he had been right. Remus wasn't the traitor, he was. But James had trusted him too. He had made him his Secret Keeper, because he had trusted him. It wasn't even that Peter was a good liar, he never had been, James was just too blinded by trust.

Peter began to pace restlessly. It wasn't right. None of this was right. It wasn't supposed to get this far. Peter still didn't know why he had chosen to betray the Order, or why he had let James make him their Secret Keeper. But he had, and he had betrayed his friends to the Dark Lord.

10:57

Peter looked at the clock and his heart skipped a beat. He was too late.

"No," he decided and disappeared.

10:58

Peter might not have been the best at spells, but he knew the incantations. He knew that James would put up a good fight. When Peter appeared again he was a few streets away from the Potters'. He ran.

10:59

He hated running, but that wasn't important now. With his wand in his hand, Peter sprinted as if his life depended on it, and in a way it did. He would never forgive himself if James died. He would never forget his weakness.

11:00

As Peter rounded the corner, he saw a dark figure blast open the Potters' door. Peter tried to keep running, but his feet wouldn't obey. There was a flash of green light and Peter knew.

He was too late, he had run out of time. James was dead, and soon Lily and Harry would be too. It was his fault. He was a coward. And they were gone.


	3. The Runes

**Written for the Houses Competition**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: Ancient Runes**

 **Word count: 1112**

* * *

Remus sighed as he walked along the back wall of the library, gently running his fingers along the stone. He had been looking for more resources for his Ancient Runes essay, but he hadn't found anything. Suddenly he stopped as he felt steep ridges in the stone, almost as if someone had chiseled part of it away.

Remus crouched down and pulled out his wand. "Lumos," he muttered.

In the dim glow of the wand light, Remus saw that someone had carefully carved runes into the wall. He pulled a piece of parchment and a quill of his satchel and copied down the writing.

Heading back to the dormitory, Remus' mind stayed on the runes. He didn't know why he had copied them down, perhaps he just liked the idea of a challenge. For some reason, Remus felt drawn to look at the parchment again and again as he walked.

Soon, Remus was back in the dormitory. He sat on his bed and pulled out his Ancient Runes textbook, setting it beside the parchment.

"How'd your book hunt go, Moony?" James asked from his own bed.

"Not well," Remus responded, his eyes skimming quickly over the pages of runes and their meanings. Finding a match, he turned to the parchment and wrote the meaning on it.

"So I've been thinking about our next prank," James began. "I think we should use the passage to the teachers' lounge and do a prank in there."

"Okay," Remus responded, writing another translation on the parchment. He put down his quill and picked up the parchment.

If you seek me, I will come.

If you leave me, I will run.

What was that supposed to mean? And why would someone carve it into the wall of a library? Remus read and re-read the writing, ignoring when Sirius and Peter came in and started helping James plan the prank.

After several minutes, the parchment was yanked out of Remus' hands by a summoning spell. He looked up to see Sirius catching the parchment and setting it down.

"Two questions, then you can have your fascinating parchment back," Sirius said sarcastically. "Is it technically in the teachers' lounge if we're standing just inside the hidden passageway?"

Remus shook his head, smiling in exasperation.

"And if you supervise us, it's not technically against the rules to do magic, right?" Sirius continued.

"Sort of," Remus began, "you'll still be outside the designated study areas."

Sirius sighed dramatically as Remus summoned his parchment.

•••

The next day was a Saturday, and Remus spent most of the morning doing homework and trying to figure out what the translation of the runes he had found meant. He suspected it might be a riddle but wasn't sure. It was a strange thing to carve in a library. James, Sirius, and Peter were deep in a game of Wizard's Chess when it finally clicked.

"'If you seek me, I will come. If you leave me, I will run.' Carved into the wall of a library. Books? No, 'if you seek me'; seek? Knowledge!" Remus shouted finally, earning him some disapproving looks.

"What about it?" James asked, capturing Sirius' knight with his rook.

"That's the answer to the riddle: 'If you seek me, I will come. If you leave me, I will run.' Knowledge," Remus explained excitedly.

"How does that make sense?" Sirius asked, glaring at the chessboard as if it was the board's fault he was losing.

"Think about it, Sirius. If you try to learn you always will, even if it's just that you don't like the thing you're learning about. But if you don't use the things you've learned, you'll forget them." Remus stood up and grabbed his bag. "I'll be right back," he said, before quickly leaving the common room.

•••

Remus entered the library and immediately slowed his pace. He nodded politely at the librarian before making a beeline for the back wall. It took him a while to find the words, but he managed.

Kneeling down, Remus ran his fingers over the runes. He pulled out his wand and tapped the stone muttering the word 'knowledge'. Slowly and silently the stones moved aside, revealing a small doorway. Remus smiled at his success. He glanced around to make sure that nobody was watching and stepped through the doorway.

As the door shut magically behind him, Remus lit his wand. The tunnel roof wasn't high but it looked like it got higher further up. It was full of cobwebs and dust that looked like it hadn't been disturbed in centuries. Remus started forward cautiously. As he had expected, the ceiling rose after a short while so he was able to walk without crouching down. After Remus had been walking for what felt like a long time, the tunnel came to a spiral staircase. Taking a deep breath, Remus started up it, and by the time he got to the top, he was completely out of breath.

The tunnel ended at a door. Not a door behind a picture, a proper door. Remus opened it cautiously and looked out. The room was large and circular, and the ceiling came to a point in the middle. What surprised Remus was that the walls were covered in hundreds of books and scrolls.

Like the tunnel, the room looked like it hadn't been touched in years. Remus stepped out of the tunnel and onto what appeared to be a glass floor, painted or charmed on it were thousands of stars. Tentatively, Remus started to approach one of the walls.

"Nobody's found my library in a long time, you know."

Remus jumped and spun around towards the feminine voice. Behind him, was a painting of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Would you rather I not have found it?" Remus asked.

The portrait of Rowena laughed. "No, but I would prefer you kept it a secret," she answered.

Remus nodded. "What language are all the books in?" he asked, looking around.

"Well, seeing as they're magical, they're in whatever language you want them to be in."

Remus nodded. He walked over to one of the bookshelves and pulled down one of the volumes: 'The Runes of Old'.

"May I borrow this book for my homework?" Remus asked, looking down at the cover.

"Of course. As long as you are careful with them and don't tell anyone where you got them, you may borrow any of these books," Rowena answered, smiling.

"Thank you, Rowena," Remus said sincerely. "I'll bring it back safely." He opened his satchel and carefully tucked the book in. After one last glance around the room, he smiled at Rowena and headed back down the stairs.


	4. The Umbrella

**Written for the Houses Competition**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Category: Drabble (0-900)**

 **Prompt: Umbrella**

 **Words: 241**

* * *

I looked up at my Mummy as we walked along the crowded muggle street. We were going to Diagon Alley from a different store nearby. Looking back, I noticed a brightly colored sign.

"Luna," Mummy began, "would you like to look in one of the muggle shops?"

I looked up at Mummy, excited. I'd never been in a muggle shop before. "Yes please!" I said happily.

It wasn't very long before Mummy turned and we entered the shop with the brightly colored sign. Inside, everything was big and exciting. We walked through the rows of muggle objects. Some of them looked like things that wizards use, others didn't.

It was on the fourth row—I counted very carefully—that I saw the umbrella. It was the happiest thing I'd ever seen, in my whole life! It was bright green, and covered with yellow smiley faces.

"Mummy, look," I said, walking over to the umbrella and taking it off the rack by its curved handle. "Can I buy it, Mummy? I have five Knuts," I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out the coins.

Mummy smiled. "Yes," she said, "but not with Knuts. I think I have some muggle money."

When we left the store, I opened my new umbrella. Holding it over my head with one hand I used my other hand to reach for my mother's. Just like that, we continued down the street. Mummy, me, and my green umbrella.


	5. Do You Remember?

**AN**

 **Written for the Houses Compatition:**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Theme: Letters**

 **Prompts: "The first time we met, you were younger" (speech); Family wedding ring (object)**

 **Word count: 1036**

 **And the QLFC season 5 round 8:**

 **Team: Tutshill Tornados**

 **Position: Chaser 3**

 **Prompt: [Beater 2, ChocoFrogs, Wasps]-[Arthur and Molly Weasley always competed with each other in Hogwarts, and after graduating, crossed paths and eventually married each other.]**

 **Optional Prompts:**

 **4\. (Food) Bagel**

 **5\. (image) hellobaby. deviantart art /Running-away-from-blue-171028854**

 **10\. (quote) This is not a normal day. – Raymond Gaines, San Andreas**

* * *

 _Dear Molly,_

 _When we first met, you were younger. Then again, so was I. You're probably wondering why I'm writing you at work, instead of simply waiting until you got home to talk to you. It's just that, it's been a long time_ _since I've written you a letter. True, we've been married for thirty-two years and have grown children, but still; I loved writing letters while we were still dating._

 _Do you remember when we first met, on the train to Hogwarts in our first year? I was convinced that we had to face a boggart. Oh how wrong I was, although I can't say I was disappointed when it turned out to be a hat. You were so happy when you were sorted into Hufflepuff. That's when we started competing, first year. Remember learning the wand lighting charm? We were the last people in our class to master it; I think we were trying so hard to beat each other that we weren't focusing enough._

 _And then in third year, we got into an argument about the best way to eat a bagel. Do you remember how you asked everyone you talked to in the hall how they ate them so that you could prove me wrong? Well, I suppose I never told you why more people agreed with me. It was because I asked them to. It was a ridiculous thing, how to eat a bagel! But I suppose I was still humiliated from when you beat me in a duel the week before._

 _Then there was Yule in fifth year when we had a present contest. I bought you those green earrings and necklace, the ones you wore to Bill and Fleur's wedding, and you got me that painting of a little girl running from blue flowers. I still have that painting you know; it's hanging here in my office. It makes me think about you whenever I look at it._

 _You were always so brave, although you never wanted a fight. Do you remember in seventh year when we were caught out past curfew by Mr. Pringle? I still remember your rant the next morning about how wrong corporal punishment is. You were determined never to use such harsh punishments yourself, and you never have. That was when I really fell in love with you. Although that didn't stop me from trying to one-up you. Do you remember how I used to keep score of who won each little competition? I still have that parchment. One-thousand to one-thousand and fifteen. You won._

 _Do you remember when we met in Diagon Alley and had ice cream at Florean Fortescue's? That was our first real date. A bright splotch of happiness in the growing chaos. Remember how much you scolded me when I stole some of your ice cream? A 'complete thief' you called me, and then you proceeded to steal twice as much of my ice cream._

 _This is not a normal day. It's our thirty-second anniversary. I still remember when we eloped. You were so beautiful. Even in the middle of a growing war, you still made everything beautiful. It was, and still is, the happiest day of my life. Everything seemed perfect, even our makeshift wedding rings. Do you remember when we told your parents? They were so happy. I still clearly remember the look on your face when they gave us your grandparents' wedding rings. You were simply beaming with happiness._

 _You're still just as beautiful now as you were then._

 _I love you, Molly._

 _Arthur_

* * *

Molly set down the letter. "When we first met, you were younger," she laughed endearingly, "yes, we were certainly younger." She looked back down at the letter and read over it again. She smiled at all the happy memories that it brought back.

Still smiling softly, Molly turned and walked up the first flight of stairs in the Burrow. She entered their bedroom and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. Heading back down to the dining room table, Molly began to think of all the good times she and Arthur had spent together. Sitting down, she began to write.

* * *

 _Dear Arthur,_

 _Do you remember in fourth year when you tried to race me in Potions and ended up in the hospital wing because your potion boiled over onto your hand? We were quite the pair in our school days. We would get into all sorts of trouble together. Like when we both tried to prank each other, but you accidentally pranked the Head Girl. I think that my prank only succeeded because Fabian and Gideon helped me plan it._

 _And remember in seventh year, when I convinced you to compete with me on who could take better notes in our classes? After that, we would always share our notes with each other. It was quite the clever idea of mine; it got you to stop asking to use my notes._

 _Or in second year when we took turns trying to guess what each other's favourite things were. You never did guess what my favourite season is, did you? We had so much fun in school, always trying to beat each other. I think I fell in love with you long before seventh year. We should get ice cream again sometime. Or perhaps go to a Muggle museum, you'd like that._

 _It seems like only yesterday that Bill was born. He was so tiny. Now he has a growing family of his own. They grow up so fast, don't they? Can you believe it's only been thirty-three years since we graduated? It seems like such a short time, but a lot of things have happened since then. Voldemort was defeated for good, our children all went to Hogwarts, and have begun having their own children. But I suppose that's just how time works, isn't it? It goes fast when you want it to go slow, and it goes slow when you want it to go fast._

 _Well, either way, I'd never trade any of it for anything. Especially not any of the time spent with you and the children. I love you, Arthur, I love you very much._

 _Love,_

 _Molly_


	6. Beast

**Written for the house competition**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Folder**

 **WC: 516**

* * *

Lyall looked up as Remus burst into the house and ran upstairs to his room. Setting aside the Daily Prophet, he followed him upstairs. Remus' bedroom door was shut and Lyall could hear light sobbing through the door. He knocked lightly and immediately the sobbing stopped. Lyall heard a slight scuffling from inside the room and Remus opened the door before running back to his bed, and hiding his left arm behind his back.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Lyall asked.

"Nothing," Remus said, using his right hand to rub the tears from his eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Lyall said. He leaned against the doorframe.

Remus nodded. "I was down by the beach and there was another young wizard and he wanted to play, but I didn't want to so he grabbed my arm and saw my scars and then he pushed me," he said, still trying not to cry.

"Are you hurt?" Lyall asked. Remus began to shake his head, but stopped and slowly nodded. He pulled his arm from behind his back as Lyall approached.

Along the back of his arm was a scratch, not a very deep one, but deep enough to bleed. Remus stared at his lap as Lyall used his wand to clean the scratch and heal it. When Lyall was done Remus drew his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"What's wrong?" Lyall asked, crouching down to look Remus in the eyes. Remus turned his head and shrugged. "Remus, I can't help you if you don't say what's wrong."

It was several moments before Remus finally answered. "Am I a beast, Daddy?" he asked.

Lyall's brow furrowed. "Of course not, why would you think that?"

Remus crawled over to his pillow and pulled a folder out from under it. He held it out, and Lyall took it. Immediately he recognized it as the folder that held Remus' documents from the Ministry of Magic. Remus reached over and opened the file to the last page and pointed to the red stamp that marked the document as from the Beasts division of the Ministry.

"The ministry's wrong, you're not a beast, don't ever believe anyone that says otherwise," Lyall said earnestly.

Remus continued staring at the folder, and Lyall's heart sank. How could he make his son believe something that he himself only stated believing a year ago? It would be impossible.

"Tad," Remus said, "can you please go back downstairs?"

Lyall felt like he had been punched in the gut. "Of course," he said, standing up slowly. He turned and started towards the hallway. When he reached the door he stopped and turned around. "You're not a monster, Remus. You're my son, and I love you. Nothing can change that, especially not the Ministry. Okay?"

Lyall walked up to his son and gently embraced him. Remus didn't move and Lyall let go. He was partially down the stairs when he heard Remus' door shut. Lyall turned and his heart sank as regret for what had happened flooded him. It was all his fault.


	7. Chapter 7

**House: Ravenclaw**

 **Category: Short**

 **Prompt: Newt Scamander**

 **WC: -22**

* * *

Newt entered the Great Hall and looked around the room for Leta. He finally spotted her sitting at the foot of the Slytherin table, her head bent over a book. Newt smiled and walked towards her, passing the Hufflepuff table on his way there. It wasn't uncommon for the two outsiders to meet in the great hall to study after classes. In fact, they spent nearly every spare moment together.

"Hello," Newt said.

Leta looked up with a start. "Newt! Don't sneak up on me like that," She said, smiling despite scolding her friend.

"Sorry," Newt said, glancing down at his bag which he was still holding. He quickly set it down on the bench and sat down next to it. "What are you reading?"

Leta looked back down at the book. "I'm reading about Jarveys. My uncle sent me one as a birthday gift." Newt nodded, signifying her to keep going. "I was wondering if they could be tamed."

"Well, they are quite renowned for their sharp temper."

"Yes, but if they could be tamed they would make amazing pets. Think about it, they're like ferrets, only larger and would be easier to keep track of, and you could probably train them to have at least a semi-intelligent conversation."

"It's worth exploring," Newt said thoughtfully. "What book are you reading?"

"'Magical Creatures of Great Britain'."

"Don't read that one," Newt said. "A lot of it's information is inaccurate."

"Well, it's the only book I could find in the library that went into any detail about them at all," Leta responded.

"I have a pass for the restricted section from Professor Kettleburn, I can make notes for you from one of the books in there," Newt said.

Leta smiled and closed the book the was reading. She shoved it aside and pulled her transfiguration book and notes from her bag. "Did you get any good notes from Transfiguration?" she asked, looking over her notes.

"I don't have Transfiguration till tomorrow," Newt said. "I should head off to the library to look at those books, do you fancy coming?"

"Go ahead, I'll stay here."

When Newt exited his common room on Saturday, he was surprised to see Leta standing in the corridor, bouncing with excitement. She hooked her arm into his.

"I did it, I actually did it!" she exclaimed as they walked down the corridor.

"You tamed the Jarvey? That's incredible Leta," Newt said.

"Well, I haven't actually tried it with anyone but me, but it won't attack me. It's also learning speech fantastically…"

Leta was about to continue, but Newt interrupted her. "Can you show me?" he asked, his excitement almost matching hers.

"Of course. We've got the whole day free." She steered Newt towards the Slytherin dorms. When they arrived at the entrance, Leta left Newt to go fetch the Jarvey.

When she returned with the cage in one hand she grabbed Newt's hand and practically dragged him to an abandoned classroom. "Alright Travis, this is my friend Newt. I'm going to let you out of the cage, and I need you not to hurt him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, missie," the Jarvey responded. Leta reached over, carefully unlatched the cage, and opened the door. The Jarvey bolted from his cage and through the classroom door.

"No!" Newt and Leta shouted in unison, leaping after the Jarvey.

"How do we know which way he went?" Leta asked when they'd reached the corridor.

Crouching down, Newt looked at the floor. A loud scream came from the direction of the Entrance Hall. The two friends looked at each other before running down the corridor. They rounded the corner to see a student lying down, trying to ward off the Jarvey.

Newt pulled out his wand and carefully aimed. "Stupefy," he said. The well-aimed spell hit the Jarvey, freezing it instantly. He started walking towards the student, but Professor Kettleburn and the Matron reached the student first.

"Don't hurt him, it's not his fault," Leta exclaimed as Professor Kettleburn carefully removed the Jarvey from the injured student. By now, many of the staff and student body of Hogwarts were in the entrance hall, trying to catch a glimpse of the commotion.

"Not it's fault," Professor Kettleburn sputtered. "Then who's fault is it?"

Leta opened her mouth to respond, but Newt stepped forward. "I-it's my fault," he said, forcing himself to look the Professor in the eyes and trembling slightly. "I brought the Jarvey into the school, and it's my fault it got loose." He looked away. "I dragged Leta into this. She had nothing to do with it. It's all my fault."

Leta stared at Newt in shock, but let the lie stand. She looked over at Professor Kettleburn, and back at Newt.

"Is this true, Miss Lestrange?" Professor Kettleburn asked. Leta nodded, her eyes still fixed on Newt, who was trying not to look back at her. "Really Newt, I thought you were more responsible than this."

"I-I'm sorry, Professor, I…"

"I don't want excuses, Scamander," Professor Dippet said, stepping forward. "Your carelessness has endangered your fellow students. My office, now."

Newt winced slightly at the Headmaster's harsh tone, but turned to head to his office. He locked eyes with Leta for just a second before she looked away. Trying not to feel hurt, Newt hurried off to the headmaster's office. He didn't know what he expected Leta to do, but he didn't understand why she did nothing.

Newt didn't have to wait long for Professor Dippet, Professor Dumbledore, and his Head of House to arrive. When they did, all three were unusually quiet. Newt followed them into the headmaster's office.

Professor Dippet sat down at his desk. "Albus, will you please Floo over to Mr. Scamander's house and fetch his parents." Professor Dumbledore nodded and disappeared into the fireplace. He came back shortly, followed by Newt's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scamander," Professor Dippet said. "Please, have a seat. I apologize for calling you in here on such short notice, but the matter we need to discuss is urgent. Your son has carelessly let a Jarvey loose in the school. We were able to catch the creature, but not before it had seriously harmed a student. As you and your son should be aware, the possession of a Jarvey, or any other magical creature ministry rated XX or above, is forbidden on campus."

"I suppose we're here to discuss his punishment," Newt's father said.

"There's hardly anything to discuss," Professor Dippet said. "The punishment for endangering the life of a fellow student is expulsion, simple as that." Newt could feel his parents' gaze on him, but he kept his eyes on the corner of the Headmaster's desk.

"Headmaster, if I may make a comment," Professor Dumbledore said. Professor Dippet nodded and Dumbledore continued. "Don't you think we should speak with the school board before taking any diaristic action?"

Professor Dippet nodded. "Of course," he said. "You may go home if you wish, I'll contact you as soon as the school board has made a decision," he said to Newt's parents, and then he turned towards Newt. "As for you, Mr. Scamander, you will be escorted to your dormitory where a prefect will supervise you at all times. You are to take your meals in your room and not have any contact with other students until further notice."

"Yes, Professor," Newt said meekly. He stood up and followed his Head of House to his dorm.

Newt barely said anything for the rest of that day, or the next. He knew he was going to be expelled; the Headmaster wanted him to be and he had the final say. Then there was Leta. He hadn't been fully lying when he said that it was his fault; he had gotten her the notes and he hadn't shut the classroom door all the way. Regardless, it still hurt that she'd said nothing.

It was Monday morning when Newt was called back to the Headmaster's office. His parents, Harold Goyle, a member of the school board, and Professor Dumbledore had already arrived. Newt was surprised to see that Leta and her parents were there too.

"Mr. Scamander, please have a seat," Professor Dippet said. Newt sat down, his eyes resting on the corner of the desk again.

Harold Goyle stood up. "We have gathered to discuss the expulsion of Mr. Newt Scamander and—or—Miss. Leta Lestrange."

"Leta's innocent. She had nothing to do with it, I promise," Newt said, glancing up at Goyle quickly.

"Mr. Scamander, I would ask that you not interrupt," Goyle said.

"Sorry, sir."

"We will start by hearing the testimony of Miss Lestrange." Goyle sat down and motioned for Leta to start.

Leta stood up hesitantly, looking at Newt. "Last week… Last week I told Newt an idea that I had about whether or not it would be possible to tame a Jarvey; I didn't know that he would try it. On Friday night he asked me to meet him outside his common room on Saturday. He led me to an unused classroom, carrying a covered cage. When he uncovered it and opened it, the Jarvey just ran." Leta said.

Newt's heart leapt to his throat. Leta had let him take the blame, all of it. She had told them that it was his fault, and yes, he had too, but it hurt.

"Mr. Scamander." Goyle's irritated voice pulled Newt out of his thoughts. He glanced up at Goyle, his head still bent. "Please present your case."

"Of course." Newt stood up, glancing at everyone in the room, except Leta. "As Leta said, on Friday a week ago, she asked me what would happen if you tried to train a Jarvey. I decided to use the restricted section pass I had to research Jarveys and had someone I know send me one. I thought I had the Jarvey trained on Saturday. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. It was an accident," he said, looking up at Goyle.

"If that is all you have to say, Mr. Scamander?" Goyle asked. Newt nodded. "Then will you and Miss Lestrange please go and wait outside the office."

Newt looked up at Goyle in surprise. "Of course." He stood up and walked to the door, opening it for Leta and following her out.

As soon as they were back in the corridor, Leta turned towards Newt. "Newt, I…"

"No, it's alright, I understand," Newt said, glancing at her several times but never looking at her for long.

"Thank you."

The silence that followed was thick enough that you could cut it with a knife. The great clock outside struck nine o'clock. "You're missing classes," Newt said.

"It won't matter if I'm..."

"You won't be," Newt said. "As far as they're concerned, it's entirely my fault."

"Newt… I'm sorry," Leta said, a hint of desperation in her voice.

Before Newt could respond, the stone gargoyle leaped aside. Instead of speaking, Newt started quickly up the stairs. When both he and Leta were sitting, Professor Dippet stood up and cleared his throat.

"Miss Lestrange, we have decided that because you had no conscious part in bringing the Jarvey into the school, or allowing it to escape, you are to be allowed to return to your studies without punishment." Leta nodded and looked over at Newt, who was staring at the desk. "Mr. Scamander, because you consciously brought a dangerous creature into the school, carelessly let it escape, and in doing so, endangered your fellow students, one of which is currently healing in St. Mungo's, I sentence you to expulsion effective immediately. The house elves will bring your fully-packed belongings up in a moment, after which you and your parents may return home."

Professor Dippet sat down and Goyle stood up. "Mr. Scamander, because you are seventeen and thus a legal adult, you will be allowed to keep your wand." He looked down at the stack of papers he was holding. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go." He walked over to the fireplace and disappeared, back to the ministry.

Newt looked up at his two professors. Professor Dippet was appeared rather pleased with himself, while Professor Dumbledore seemed a little irritated.

"Professor Dippet," Mrs. Lestrange began, "if you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with my daughter before we go." Professor Dippet nodded and Mrs. Lestrange began leading Leta towards the door.

Newt looked up at his friend as she passed and their eyes met. Leta looked away, leaving Newt in the Headmaster's office.


	8. Erased

**QLFC**

 **Team: Tutshill Tornadoes**

 **Position: Chaser 3**

 **Prompt: Quaffle: Write about a witch or wizard being torn between two different people or groups.**

 **Optional prompts:**

 **2 (word) defeated**

 **4 (setting) a Quidditch pitch**

 **11 (word) grass stain**

 **The Houses Competition**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Category: Short**

 **Prompt: Quidditch**

 **Word count: 1004**

* * *

Ginny sat cross-legged on her bed, staring at the two letters in front of her. One of them was from the Holyhead Harpies, and the other one was from Puddlemere United; both of them wanted her to try out as a chaser. She would, of course, try out for both, but she needed to know which she would rather have.

"Hey Gin," Harry said from the doorway. "What's up?"

"I'm trying to decide which Quidditch team I'd rather be part of, the Holyhead Harpies, or Puddlemere United," Ginny said as Harry came and sat beside her.

"Which team do you like better?"

"I don't know," Ginny said. "Puddlemere has got a great captain, and their form is impeccable, but they seem to have lost some of the fun element."

"Okay," Harry said, "what about the Harpies?"

"They're amazing! They're an all girls team; their chasers seem to know exactly what to do all the time; and their team spirit is off the charts!" Ginny said, trying to contain her excitement.

Harry laughed. "Well I think you have your answer," he said.

"Well yes, but Puddlemere United is such a great team, and their seeker is amazing." Ginny said.

"Ginny, calm down, you don't need to know yet." Harry said seriously. Ginny didn't respond, so Harry just continued. "When are tryouts?"

"Two weeks from now." Ginny responded.

"Okay, then I'll help you practice, and we can discuss this more later." Ginny nodded and Harry stood to go get his broom, kissing her cheek before he left.

* * *

After what seemed like not nearly enough time to Ginny, the day of the Harpies' tryouts finally arrived. Ginny woke up early, ate breakfast, and apperated to the quidditch pitch half an hour before the set time. Already several of the other hopefuls had arrived and were standing in the pitch chatting, or warming up in the sky. Ginny signed in and took to the sky, not allowing herself time to get nervous. At seven o'clock the Captain of the Harpies called all the contestants together.

"Alright everybody, listen up! I'd like to welcome you all to tryouts, I'm Gwenog Jones, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies. If you are trying out for the Beater opening, please gather by the base of the hoops on the left hand side of the pitch, our Keeper, Jessica Lee, and I will oversee your tryouts. If you are trying out for the Chaser position, please gather at the base of the hoops on the right hand side of the pitch, Chasers Valmai Morgan and Nicole Donaldson will oversee you. Fall out!" Captain Jones said.

Immediately everyone moved to follow her instructions. Some people walked over to the pitch, and others, Ginny included, flew.

"Hello everyone, I'm Valmai Morgan," Valmai began when they were all gathered. "We're gonna start by flying around the pitch twice, three at a time."

When noon came Captain Jones called them back to the center and sent them all to eat lunch. By that time it had been weeded down to four possible chasers, and four possible Beaters. Ginny sat down in the shadow of the stands and pulled the lunch she had packed that morning out of her bag.

"Hello, what's your name?" Captain Jones asked, sitting down next to Ginny.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, it's nice to meet you," Ginny said.

"It's nice to meet you too. You flew well this morning," Captain Jones said.

"Thanks," Ginny said, she took a drink of water.

"What previous experience have you had playing Quidditch?" Captain Jones asked.

"I played Seeker for the Gryffindor team part of a year, and chaser for them four years," Ginny responded.

"Interesting. Well I'm going to go say hello to the other hopefuls, good luck with the rest of the tryouts."

Ginny watched as the Captain walked towards the next group of people. She could feel the nervousness building up inside her, and she quickly squished it down. She needed to focus. Nervousness was her enemy, not her friend. After lunch was over everyone gathered in the middle of the field for their next instructions,

"Alright," Captain Jones began. "For the next part of tryouts were going to play a small game of Quidditch. You are going to be divided into two groups, the red team, and the blue team. Unlike normal Quidditch, we will not have the snitch out, when the first team reaches one hundred points the game will end. Morgen will be in charge of the blue team, which will include Lee as Keeper, Smith and MacNeal as Beaters, and Garrison and Rogers and Chasers. Everyone else, you'll be on the red team, please get your markers from the lead chasers and we'll begin."

The game had been going for two hours and the score was eighty to ninety for the red team. Even though both teams knew that it didn't really matter who won, the competitiveness was running high. Ginny zoomed towards the quaffle as the blue team neared the hoops. Suddenly, a well-aimed bludger hit her broom, just right to send her swirling towards the ground without damaging the broom. Ginny tried to regain control of her broom, but wasn't able to and crashed to the ground. Determined not to be defeated in the match Ginny stood up, ignoring the pain in her ankle and the large grass stain on her Quidditch pants. She swung her leg over her broom and kicked off into the air. The blue team was in possession of the quaffle again, after having scored the previous goal. As they passed the ball between two of their chasers, Ginny came up and grabbed the ball. The flew towards the hoops and threw the quaffle to one of her teammates, who lost no time throwing the quaffle into the middle hoop, finishing the game.

As they landed, all question of what team she wanted to join was erased from Ginny's mind. Yes, Puddlemere was an excellent team, but this was where she wanted to be.


	9. Uric the Oddball

**Written for the Houses Compatition**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: Lost within Hogwarts**

 **WC: 667**

 **This story is dedicated to my sister, who dared me to write something that was all "sunshine and unicorns".**

* * *

Uric was odd. There was no denying it, that was just who he was. He didn't mind, in fact he thought it was wonderful to stand out. When he turned eleven and went to Hogwarts, the sorting hat put him in Ravenclaw without so much as a second thought. Now, most would remember him as the man who always wore a jellyfish as a hat, or slept in a room with fifty pet Augureys. But, back then, he was just a kid who would charm his robes vibrant blue.

Let me tell you the story of how his strange hat choice began, and some of the chaos that followed.

It was November when Uric was in second year, he was walking back to the castle from Herbology. Because it was cold out, Uric was wearing a wool hat to keep his head warm. It was white, but with a slight hint of blue from when he charmed it the week before. As I'm sure everyone here is aware, some people aren't nice to oddballs like Uric. One of those people was Meg, a Ravenclaw in his year.

"Uric!" Meg called. "I like your hat." Her two sidekicks snickered. "It reminds me of a Jellyfish I once saw," she continued thoughtfully.

"Imagine that, a jellyfish as a hat," one of Meg's sidekicks said. By this time the three girls were only a few feet behind Uric, who was still walking as if they didn't exist.

"That's a wonderful idea Sally," Meg said, in a false tone of wonder. "What was that transfiguration spell? Ah yes, Fieri Jellyfish."

Immediately Uric's hat turned into a Jellyfish. Swiping the tentacles out of his eyes Uric continued walking. Sadly, he didn't look where he was going and by the time he stopped, he realised that he was very lost. So he did the only logical thing to do, he asked directions.

"Excuse me Mr. Portrait, sir. Can you tell me how to get to the Ravenclaw dormitory?" Uric asked.

"I am a Gryffindor. Why would I know how to get to the Ravenclaw dormitory?" the portrait asked. "Ask Meranda in the next portrait."

Uric nodded, seemingly oblivious to the supercilious stare that the portrait was giving him. Meranda was quite obviously a Ravenclaw, Uric noted as he approached the portrait of a woman dressed in blue and reading a bronze book.

"Excuse me Madam, do you know how to get to the Ravenclaw common room?"

"Are you wearing a Jellyfish on your head?" Meranda asked.

"Yes, it's quite comfortable. I like the way it squishes to my head, perhaps you could try one on," Uric responded.

"No thank you, it seems rather undignified."

"Oh well, that's alright. But do you know how to get to the Ravenclaw common room?"

"Well… it might have changed since the last time I checked, but I think you go down two flights of stairs and then up three. From there you go over one, then down seven. Up three more flights, and down one. Up nine, over two, up one and by then you'll have arrived at the foot of the spiral staircase and all you'll have to do is climb." Meranda recited.

"Thank you very much," Uric said, and then he set off.

It took several hours, and quite a bit of puzzling, but eventually Uric arrived at his dorm. He had missed dinner, but that didn't bother him. Uric reached up and took the jellyfish off his head, carefully laying it on his bed and looked at it. After a short moment he decided that he rather liked his hat that way, and moved it to his bedside table casting a charm on it to keep it alive and happy.

Now you might be wondering if this tale is true. I can't promise that it is, after all it was recounted by Uric, and no portrait of any Meranda has ever been found at Hogwarts. But it makes a good story nonetheless.

The End


	10. Haunted

**Written for the Houses Compatition**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Categorie: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Haunted House**

 **WC: 131**

* * *

The house had never been warm, but Draco was convinced that it was haunted.

Every time he walked through the door he heard screams, and cries for help. Every time he tried to sleep bloody faces floated in front of his eyes. Whenever he sat in the dining room, or stood in the parlor, his arm tingled and he felt blood red eyes drill into his skin. It was making him crazy. He wanted—needed—to escape, but he couldn't. He was always there. Watching from behind the door. Waiting around the corner. Clinging to his arm like it was his last tether to this world, there was no escaping him.

Yes, Draco was certain that this house was haunted. He only wished they were actual ghosts, not the ones inside his head.


	11. Immortal

**House: Ravenclaw**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Immortals (Fall Out Boys)**

 **WC: 438**

* * *

" **We** are the definition of mischief," Remus said, shaking his head in exasperation. He looked over the preparations for their annual Halloween prank. It was their first time using the map, and according to it the cost was clear. Even if it wasn't, they were the Marauders, they _never_ got caught. There wasn't a Halloween prank that year.

 **Could** four teenage boys really create a map of an unplottable building that also tracked anyone inside or outside it too? Yes, they could. It was perfect. Remus had even—at Sirius' suggestion—made a spell to make it telepathically know who you were looking for. The number of pranks jumped that year, but the number of detentions dropped.

" **Be** quiet," Sirius hissed, just as James and Lily rounded the corner. He had bet Remus two gallons that James and Lily would kiss at the end of their prefect rounds, which was why the two of them were hidden under James' cloak. Sirius lost the bet, and James had to keep from laughing out loud at Sirius' sound of distress.

" **Immortals**! We're immortals." Sirius cried after they tricked Filch into confiscating the map. They were about to graduate, and they figured the best way to prove someone worthy on the map, was if they nicked it from the one place only troublemakers ever went. Remus thought he might be right.

 **Just** two days after it happened, Remus heard the news. James, Lily, and Peter were dead and Sirius was in Azkaban. Remus was alone. But that couldn't be right, could it? They were immortal, Sirius had promised that. But he had also promised not to betray them, to be friends forever. Had he always lied?

 **Not** everything you see can be trusted. The boy in the compartment looked and sounded just like James, until Remus saw his eyes. His eyes were just like Lily's. 'Professor Lupin' Harry called him that year, and it nearly killed Remus inside.

 **For** twelve years Sirius had sat in Azkaban! But for some reason Remus couldn't fully be mad at Peter. Not that it mattered anymore. Sirius was dead, killed by his cousin, and Peter was dead for showing mercy to Harry. It wasn't fair! But life isn't.

 **Long**. How could it take so long for the spell to reach him? _Come on! I've already lost my friends, and my wife!_ Remus screamed in his mind. He could see the bolt of green light coming towards him, but he couldn't move. He wasn't sure he wanted to; death was a welcoming release. Now he understood, maybe the Marauders were immortal, but James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter weren't.


	12. In the Light of the Sun

**The Houses Compatition**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: [Weather] Sunny**

 **WC: 500**

* * *

The weather on the Scottish hillside was sunny, contrasting how Helena was feeling. The one day that clouds would have been nice, they suddenly disappeared. Clouds also would have helped hide her, rain even more so. It was risky setting up protection spells in sight of a muggle village, but it needed to be done.

Helena waved her wand and muttered the final part of the muggle- repelling charm. Stepping through the wall of magic, she entered the forest and made her way to her small shelter. Laying down on her makeshift bed Helena sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

Helena ran out of her family's small cottage on the morning of her sixth birthday. It was sunny and Helena was convinced the day would be perfect. She ran through the small Scottish village and knocked on her friend's door.

Her friend's father opened it. "Hello, Helena," he said. "I've heard tell that you're older than you were yesterday."

"Aye! I'm six!" Helena responded, bouncing and holding up six fingers.

"Are you now? I suppose you're here to see Kirsty?"

Helena nodded and entered as he stepped aside. Kirsty was sitting by the eastern window working on a sampler. "Kirsty, will you ask your mum if you can come down by the loch with me?" Helena asked, tripping over her words and still bouncing.

Kirsty nodded and slipped off her stool and went out back to ask her mother for permission. It wasn't long before the two girls were running down the mountain towards the loch.

By the time the reached the bank, both were out of breath. Sitting down the two friends started chatting.

"Well look who it is." Helena turned to see Eric, a local bully.

"What do you want?" Helena asked, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't want anything, I just want to see if you're still a baby. You are six now."

"I'm not a baby."

"I think I'll decide that," Eric pretended to look thoughtful. "Aye, I think you're still a baby."

"I'm not a baby!" Helena stompped her foot as she shouted. The grass between them burst into flames.

Helena stared into the fire as Eric and Kirsty stumbled back, away from her and the flames. She didn't hear when Eric started running up the mountain, calling for his father. Or when Kirsty started crying. How had that happened?

The fire disappeared just as it reached her bare feet. "Helena." She heard her mother say. Looking up she saw her slipping a thin stick up her sleeve. Her father was there too, so were most of the villagers.

"Rowena, what's going on?" Helena's father asked.

Slowly Rowena turned around to face the villagers.

* * *

Helena jerked awake, her heart pounding. The sun was setting, casting light in the corner of the room. Sitting on a small wooden shelf was her mother's diadem. The bronze eagle seemed to stare at her, the same way her father has assured at her mother.


	13. Fireflies and Brooms

**The Houses Compatition**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Category: Short**

 **Prompt: [Romantic Pairing] Non-canon pairing of your choice.**

 **WC: 678**

* * *

Draco sat down at the base of the nearest tree and sighed. How had he gotten himself into this situation? He had no idea. He looked over at his leg and pulled aside the torn trousers, revealing a large gash the entire length of his calf. Shakily, he raised his wand.

"Vulner-vulnera Sanentur." His arm dropped back down to his side. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The only thing the unsuccessful spell did was drain what little energy he had left. He could feel sleep pulling at him, drawing him closer and closer.

"Hello!"

Draco opened his eyes and forced them focus on the girl that was standing a few feet away.

"That's quite a nasty cut you've got there. If you like I can heal it." She pulled out her wand and took a step forward.

"I'm fine, Lovegood."

"Call me Luna. Are you sure you're alright? Your eyes keep losing focus."

"Yes, I'm sure," Draco said, closing his eyes again. He had nearly given into the persistent pull of sleep when a thought occurred to him. "What are you even doing here?"

"I was following a Gytrash, although I lost it about an hour ago," Luna said. She sat down and leaned closer to Draco's cut leg. "You should probably do something about your leg."

"Go away."

After a moment, Luna stood up and wandered away, leaving only silence. Draco opened his eyes, lifted his head and watched her go. He opened his mouth to call her back, but closed them soon after. He leaned his head back and sighed. He really was exhausted. And his leg hurt. And it was getting colder. He closed his eyes and let sleep consume him.

When he finally drifted back to consciousness, the first thing Draco noticed was that his leg didn't hurt as much. Second, there was a small campfire in front of him. Third, Luna was back.

Sitting up from against the tree, Draco stretched his back. Luna seemed not to notice and simply continued watching the sparks that flew from the fire.

"They remind me of fireflies. My mum once took me to see them. It was really hot. They'd all light up randomly, she helped me catch a few in my hands. One of them pooped on me and it stayed glowing." Luna smiled fondly and leaned back on her hands.

"Why are you telling me this?" Draco asked, crossing his legs and leaning forward.

"Just because."

Draco reached over and scratched his left arm, not because it itched, or hurt, just because of the memory of the pain. "My mother taught me how to fly on a broom. Father was out of town for the week so we snuck off to our summer house and she taught me how to fly. It was cold, there was some snow, but it was the most fun I'd ever had."

"I'm not very good at using a broom. People at school said it's because I'm too distractible."

"Sometimes I wish I could be distracted."

Luna sat upright and stared at Draco. "I'm going on a Shellycoat hunting expedition in three days, you should come," she declared.

Draco looked up at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure you'd want me along?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course!"

* * *

Three days later

Draco wasn't particularly happy about being soaking wet but the smile on Luna's face made up for that. They had found a Shellycoat, and—much to its displeasure—outsmarted its trap. That's how he got wet. Draco looked down at his dripping clothes and pulled out his wand to dry his clothes.

"So," he began, "now that we've found a Shellycoat, and gotten me soaked, how about we go get some ice cream or something?"

Luna cocked her head to the right and looked at him. "Alright. I've never been on a proper date before," she said.

Draco hesitate slightly. He hadn't exactly thought about it that way, but now that he did, that's what it was. "Well, there's a first time for everything," he said.


	14. Chapter 14

**House: Ravenclaw**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: [Speech] "Well, I had this plan…"**

 **WC: 2010**

Ginny glared at their new 'Dark Arts' Professor. He was probably talking about some random curse she didn't care about. Why would she want to know how to perform whatever random evil thing he was teaching? She wasn't a Death Eater and she certainly would never join Voldemort. Placing her elbow on the table and using her hand to prop up her head, she glanced around the room, her eyes finally resting on Luna.

Luna was staring vacantly into space, as usual. Surprisingly, she seemed unaffected by the new school atmosphere, although Ginny knew that she was, on the inside. Luna had never been very good at…

"Miss Weasley, would you care to demonstrate the curse we've been learning these last few days," Professor Carrow asked, an evil glint clearly shining in his eyes.

"Nope," Ginny said, popping the p. "Firstly, I don't do dark magic. Secondly, I haven't been paying attention. Don't know what spell we've been learning, and I simply don't care."

Carrow scoffed loudly and turned to the person behind her. "Mr. Stafford, would you care to make the demonstration."

"But sir… Isn't the Cruciatus curse illegal?" Stafford, a student in Ravenclaw, asked fearfully.

"Not anymore, Stafford, not anymore. You'll all soon learn that you no longer have to hide your eminent curiosity about the dark arts. Now that the ministry of magic has been reformed, we can…"

Suddenly, Ginny stood up and grabbed her bag, clenching the strap so tightly that her knuckles went white. She didn't need to listen to a Death Eater ramble about the 'wonderful changes' being made in their new society. A society she knew was ending, and she desperately hoped it was ending soon.

Dark Arts was her last class of the day, so Ginny headed slowly down to the lake. Why was she even here? Why wouldn't Harry let her help him? It's not like she was any safer here at Hogwarts than she would've been helping him, wherever he, Ron and Hermione were. Why has she even bothered to come back to Hogwarts? She should ha've know that no school run by Death Eaters could be anything like the Hogwarts she had known.

"Hello Ginny." Luna's light voice disturbed Ginny's thoughts.

"Hey, is class over?" Ginny asked, surprised at just how long it had been since she had walked out of that dreadful lesson.

"Yes," Luna said. "I was thinking, remember in fourth year when Ms. Umbridge was teaching?" Ginny nodded, an idea of what Luna was trying to get at forming in her brain. "Well, Harry started the DA so that we could all learn Defence Against the Dark Arts, even though she wouldn't teach us. And well, Professor Carrow isn't teaching us defence so shouldn't we restart the DA?"

Ginny's jaw dropped as Luna finished talking. It was a brilliant idea, and she cursed herself for not having thought of it sooner. "Luna Lovegood, you are the most brilliant person I've ever met." She stood up, newfound fire in her eyes and a spring in her step. "We're going to need Neville's help. He's a Prefect and can help us schedule meetings behind Snape and the Carrows' backs."

Luna followed as Ginny began half running across the lawn and back to the castle. They found Neville straight away, sitting in the Great Hall, scowling fiercely at his dinner. He looked up as the two approached and sat on either side of him, leaving practically no room on the packed bench.

"You know Ginny, next time Carrow sees you, he's going to give you a detention for leaving class," Neville said, turning back to jab at his food.

"And?" Ginny asked, she was beyond caring about detentions. Her brother and friends were who knows where, risking their lives doing who knows what. Neville rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, but she spoke first, cutting off whatever he was about to say. "That's not the point. We need to restart the DA. It was Luna's idea but we're going to need your help."

"How do you suggest we let everyone know?" Neville asked, his curiosity officially piqued.

"Well, I had this plan…" Ginny began slowly, uncertain at first. Then threw caution to the wind, confident in her friends' faith. "Paint." She let the word hang tantalisingly in the air before continuing. "Specifically, red paint."

"How will this help us?" Neville asked, not understanding what Ginny was alluding to.

"I think she's suggesting we do something like when the Chamber of Secrets was opened," Luna said, her eyes shining.

"Dumbledore's Army, still recruiting," Neville said, a fond expression crossing his face as he remembered the days of adventure, of camaraderie and friendship.

"So," Ginny said after a small silence, "tonight?"

"Not tonight, tomorrow night. Slytherin has patrol tonight," Neville said, mentally going over everything they would need to do to make this insane idea work. "I suppose neither of you happen to have an invisibility cloak?" The two girls shook their heads, wishing that they still had Harry to help them. "Then I can do the painting."

—

After much discussion, deliberation, and planning, they ended up deciding that it would be safer for Ginny to sneak out at night and do the painting. That way, Neville and the other Gryffindor Prefect could say that they hadn't seen who had done it, leaving them completely in the clear of any punishment the Carrows might decide to send their way. Not that an alibi would prevent punishment of the extreme kind. Sneaking into the entrance hall was easy. She was a Weasley, after all. Neville had successfully given her a route that meant she wouldn't encounter anyone, except perhapsmaybe Mrs. Norris. But, with Death Eaters roaming the halls, a nosy cat was the least of her worries.

Ginny smiled up at the stone wall outside the entrance to the Great Hall, remembering the 'rules' that Umbridge had posted there. Those Educational Decrees It felt like a lifetime ago. Ginny was momentarily torn over whether she would prefer Umbridge back again. But then Sshe pulled out her wand from her robes and began the spell that would paint the words on the wall. This specific spell that she and Luna had found could only be removed by scrubbing, the Muggle way. Any magic would just make it harder to get off, and being the Pureblood bigots that they were, the Carrow twins were sure to try that first. Brilliant, really. Of course, if she did get caught, she would be the one scrubbing it all off., However, shebut she had absolutely no intention of letting that happen.

Writing with her wand in the air seemed odd and unnatural, but the resulting effect was perfect. The words were slightly wobbly, but clearly readable to anyone who would happened to walk past. As she started back down the hallway towards the Gryffindor Common Room , Ginny was suddenly struck with an idea. Making a quick detour to the Room of Requirement's corridor, she carefully lifted the left corner of the tapestry, pulling it back across the wall. And, with her wand, she drew a tinylittle galleon, barely visible unless you knew exactly where to look.

—

Breakfast the next day was a complete and utter mess. One might even say chaos. The Carrows were more than furious., Hhaving heard countless stories about the DA, Headmaster Snape was keeping an eye on the Gryffindor table like a hawk, and McGonagall was trying her best not to grin. The students wouldn't sit still, running from table to table and shouting things to people all the way across the room. Former DA members were recruiting their friends and siblings, as well as explaining to the younger years what the DA was. The former members of the Inquisitorial Squad were either following the Carrows' example or Snape's. They all had looks on their faces like they had just smelled something rotten, and their hands were buried inside their robes, all of them obviously itching to draw their wands and perform one illegal hex or another.

Ginny tried to look innocent, but she couldn't keep a small smirk from her face. She, Luna and Neville had stayed up all night writing countless notes to pass around the student body, giving the time of the first DA meeting: that very same night at seven o'clock.

—

The turn out at the meeting was astounding, far more than the three of them had ever hoped. All of the original DA had come, as well as several first and second years, and some other higher years too. Neville was leading the meeting, using his newfound confidence to control the rowdy group. It was quite a task, as they were all raring to go and reluctant to be quiet.

"All right everyone, listen up!" Everyone, from the tiniest first year to the most cocky and confident seventh year, promptly shut up and stared in awe at Neville. "Welcome to the new DA's first meeting. A lot of you were here when Harry was leading it during Umbridge's time here. It's going to be very similar, only more serious now that we have the Carrows to deal with. I have here the original signup sheet, if you were in the DA before you don't need to sign it. If not please sign your name here at the bottom as you leave. That way, we'll know who's going to be attending our meetings from here on out. Just to warn you, there are preventative measures in case you were thinking about blabbing." The grave tone he had adopted vanished, and he smiled, wide and friendly. "To start, we're going to learn some defensive spells."

Ginny smiled as Neville divided them into groups of five. She couldn't believe it was actually happening, they were really doing something, really fighting against the Death Eaters. Every group had at least two old members, and most had someone from every house that was there. They started out simple, with the protego charm, it didn't take long for everyone to have mastered it. Everyone was helping each other and by the end of the night, all the new people could produce a corporeal patronus. It was fun seeing the silvery animals prance around the room, seeing friends and enemies alike laughing and joking with each other. The next meeting was set for two nights later at the same time and they dispersed in groups of three. Soon, only Neville, Luna, and Ginny were left, all beaming at their success.

"That went better than I hoped," Neville said, shocked at his newfound ability to lead. If only he could see his Grandma's face. She'd be more than shocked, having always viewed Neville as weak and good for nothing.

"Well, we all have the same goal. Strength in numbers, right?" Ginny said. She leaned back against the edge of a table, happy for the first time in months. They stood in silence for several minutes, basking in the warm glow of friendship.

.

"Well, I'm tired, so see you all later," she said, yawning and stretching her back with a crack. Neville nodded, his eyelids drooping with tiredness, and followed her to the door.

—

The next night at dinner Snape stood to address the school. Clearing his voice, he spoke, "As I'm sure all of you are aware, yesterday someone decided to paint on the wall outside the Great Hall an inappropriate message. Some of you have decided to act upon that message." He paused to stare around the room suspiciously. "If any of you are found to be participating in this so called 'Dumbledore's Army' you will be expelled, immediately." He spun on his heel, black cloak swishing dramatically, and walked back to his seat.

Ginny held back a laugh. As if that would be punishment. Although, it did seem different, holding such a big secret. Like the DA was a joke that none of the Professors were in on.

"Ginny," Neville whispered, leaning over to her. "What should we write next?"


	15. Antipodean Opaleye

**The Houses Competition**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Antipodean Opaleye**

 **WC: 227**

* * *

There it was. Newt smiled to himself. He had searched for days, checking every valley, and asking every local witch and wizard. And finally he found it; the Antipodean Opaleye! Newt set down his spyglass and picked up his manuscript, beginning to draw a rough sketch of the majestic creature.

A large burst of wind ruffled the parchment in his hand, causing Newt to look up. He jumped up in awe as the Dragon leapt into the air, it's pearly white scales glinting in the sunlight. She let out a burst of vivid red flames, seemingly scorching the trees below her. And then she was flying towards him.

"Hello girl," Newt said as she settled in from of him, her face only a meter away from his.

Newt moved forward, reaching out to brush his fingers lightly over the rough scales. He then moved his hand under her chin and scratched gently.

The Antipodean Opaleye closed her eyes, a soft growl of pleasure coming from her throat. She opened her eyes as Newt's hand fell back to his side. Stretching her wings she continued to stare at Newt until with another great leap, she flew back to her nest.

Newt sat back on his heels, watching as the dragon curled up in her nest. He picked up his manuscript and continued to sketch, already planning what to write.


	16. Chapter 16

The Houses Competition

House: Ravenclaw

Category: Short

Prompt: [First Line] She/He/They had missed the last train and there was only one person she/he/they could think to talk to at three in the morning, too bad they broke up last week.

WC: 590

He had missed the last train and there was only one person he could think to talk to at three in the morning, too bad they broke up last week. Hermione was the only person he knew that lived anywhere near the train station, just a couple minutes away and completely within walking distance. He walked briskly, opening up his brolly to shield himself from the light drizzle that always seemed to be present in London. Ron felt rotten, tired, hungry and soaked to the skin. But, of course he would get himself into this awful situation, he had the worst luck out of anyone he knew.

After a few more minutes of walking underneath the hazy glow of the streetlamps that lined the roads, he came to Hermione's house. It was a place that he'd made so many good memories in; times full of laughter and fun. Now, though, he wasn't sure he'd be welcome in this place that had started to feel like his own home. Taking a deep breath, he walked through her small front garden and up the steps to her door. Really, he had no other option unless he wanted to sleep on a bench in the park. Hermione, even an angry, hurt Hermione, would always be a far better option. Taking a deep breath, he raised his fist and knocked lightly on the door.

It took a few minutes for her to respond, but soon the door opened with a low creak. "What do you want, Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked, sounding tired. She had her wand out, but quickly stashed it back into her flannel pajamas once she realizedsaw it was only him. Ron could tell that she had just woken up; her hair was a halo of frizz surrounding her tired face and she yawnedwas yawning as she spoke. Despite all that had happened, he still thought that she looked beautiful.

"Um… I missed the train," Ron said. He looked at her sheepishly. "Can I come in?"

Rolling her eyes in, (almost fond), exasperation, Hermione stepped aside. She shut the door behind Ron and walked over to the sofa. "So why couldn't you just apparate?" she asked.

"Got my license taken away as part of auror training. We have to know how to get around in the muggle world," Ron explained. This was true, although Hermione looked suspicious for a moment. He followed her into the kitchen where she brought out two mugs from the cupboard.

"Take the bus," Hermione said, setting her kettle on the stove to heat up.

"Well, I actually kinda wanted to talk to you. About…"

"Ronald, we've been through this before. It's just not going to work," Hermione interrupted, instantly frustrated.

"Why not, why won't you even give it a decent shot?" Ron asked.

"I have, and it didn't work," Hermione snapped, trying to keep her emotions from flooding her voice.

Ron noticed and stayed quiet for a moment, watching her make the tea. "Why didn't it work?" he asked, keeping his voice even, but earnest.

"It won't work because you'll just run off again doing whatever suits your fancy," Hermione said, spinning to face him.

"I'm not gonna leave you Hermione. Not ever again."

"I know, I'm just scared." Hermione tucked her frizzy hair behind her ear.

"Then let's take it slow." Ron sighed., just "pPlease Hermione, I need you," heRon pleaded,

After a while, Hermione finally nodded, and smiled quietly at him. Ron let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding, as Hermione picked up the kettle and poured two cups.


	17. Chapter 17

Houses Competition

House: Ravenclaw

Category: Themed

Prompt: Tsunami

WC: 1652

Friends — or good ones at least — don't lie to each other. That was just a universally know fact. But nobody can be perfect all the time, right? Certainly not Remus John Lupin. From the very first time he had met his friends, he had lied to them.

"So, how did you get your scars?" they would probe.

"I had a bad run in with a wolf when I was younger. The wolf came off worse."

It wasn't completely a lie or so he had told himself. He had been sure he would end up never talking to them again, so he didn't mind telling the initial lie. But then he was sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of them. Then they had all shared a dorm. Then they had become his friends. The lie was more than he intended.

The foundation of solitude and loneliness that Remus had desperately tried to build his years at Hogwarts on was shaken, starting to crumble and fall. And, despite himself, he couldn't help but like it. For the first time since he had been bitten, since his life had changed forever, he finally had friends. Everything was just about glorious… Until he returned from the first full moon.

"Where have you been, we were worried sick!" James asked, incredulity in his tone, the second Remus walked back into the dorm, fragile and bruised. That was so like James, always caring, always looking out for him. Knowing how much they cared made Remus feel sick to his stomach at all the deception. He was living an odious lie and he would give anything to be able to tell his friends the truth, not matter how horrible it was.

"My mum's sick, I went to go visit her, back in my house in the countryside," Remus said, setting down his second-hand satchel on his trunk and practically collapsing on his bed. The softness of the crimson sheets and pillows a much needed relief for his aching muscles. He was exhausted, physically and mentally. Of course, he knew in the Shack that it was too deserted to harm anyone, but the change and transformation itself left him utterly wobegon.

"Do you need to borrow my notes for the third period Transfiguration class?" Sirius asked. "I saw that you weren't there and made sure I got some really good ones. We all know that Mcgonagall is a monster when you miss classes. I hope she doesn't tell you off."

Remus' stomach flipped over at Sirius' kind gesture; he wasn't sure how to feel. It was like his mind was split straight down the middle, confused whether to feel glad or horrified with himself. Half of him knew that the lies were necessary if he wanted to stay at Hogwarts and be a normal boy. The other half of him hated himself for lying, so often and so badly. His friends trusted him, and he had betrayed them, over and over again. If they ever found out, they would surely hate him? They would detest him for the creature he was, and for his ongoing deception of the truth. If they ever discovered his secret, he would become an outcast all over again. And yet, despite Remus' concerns, life had gone on, as he knew it always would. And, amongst a school wide prank, he almost forgot his troubles. But, of course the next moon came, and the same excuse followed.

How's your mum? "She's doing okay. I guess." Three moons, four more lies. Remus hated to think about how many more would escape his lips in the seven long years that he would be at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Far, far too many for his liking was all that he knew. The thought of it was nauseating. Remus didn't know if he could live like this for the rest of the term, nevermind the rest of his entire school career.

/

Sirius quirked one elegant, aristocratic eyebrow when Remus told all three of his friends that he was staying behind at the school for the Christmas holidays. "Didn't you want to see your mum, though? I thought she was really ill and that was the reason that you're gone so much of the time."

"I'm going to visit her and my Dad over New Years," Remus said, the lie leaving an unpleasant, almost bitter, taste in his mouth and his stomach twisting horribly. It settled in his gut like grit. The lies kept on building, more and more, and he was suffocating under the heavy weight of them on his shoulders. "We have a family tradition, you know, but I wanted to be here for Christmas."

He didn't, of course, because he had lied. It seemed that lying was all he did nowadays. Each word he spoke were deceitful and untrue. Despite all of his hopes that he would be a normal boy once he stepped off the scarlet steam train and arrived at Hogwarts, those dreams remained unfulfilled and completely dashed. Remus was as different, as far removed from their lives of laughter and pranks and homework as he could be. The life he was living was not truly a life, but merely a lie.

So, when New Year's Eve came around, he did not spend it with his loving family in their countryside cottage or with his raucous friends up in their dorm in the vibrant Gryffindor tower, Instead he spent New Year's Eve howling and fighting to be free of his magical cage, the one that imprisoned him almost as much as the lies that weighed him down. That was when the small, wooden shack outside the picturesque village of Hogsmeade had become known as 'the most haunted house in all of Britain'.

This time it was Dumbledore that told and spread the newest lie. Of course, it had to be done for Remus and that did nothing to help the resentment at all the untruths he was forced to tell growing inside of him. It didn't assuage his guilt in any sense. In fact, it made him feel all the worse. This kindly man was being asked to be Remus' scapegoat, lying to the masses, and disguising the truth from the most important people in Remus Lupin's short life. "Some particularly violent ghost had to be removed from Hogwarts castle and placed into the Shack, with many protection charms, of course, for all the students and professors' safety and well-being. As always, that is our priority, but I would advise no student to go near the Shack, unless they wish to die a most painful death." That speech from Dumbledore, though just another layer of lies, helped him somewhat. Nobody so much as dared to approach the newly named shrieking shack. However, Remus didn't mind, it kept every person at Hogwarts safe from him. If someone was to venture too close, a foolhardy Gryffindor or a seventh year who'd had a bit too much to drink, Remus couldn't even bear to think about what might happen. More lies, probably, more cover-ups and omission and deceit.

He had first feared his secret had been discovered at the end of first year when his Mum and Dad, both healthy as ever, had come to pick him up from the train. Both James and Sirius had seen them.

"Good to see you're feeling well, Mrs. Lupin" James said as he and his family passed them. He quirked an eyebrow towards Remus.

That summer guilt and fear washed over Remus like a tsunami. Now that he didn't have school to distract him the full and complete guilt pressed down on him. By the time second year rolled around, Remus wasn't sure he could go back. Of course he did, it was what his parents expected. They had given him everything, it was the least he could do.

James and Peter were excited to see him. Sirius was practically bouncing off the walls, James said it was because he had been couped up all summer. All of it just made Remus feel worse. The flood that had begun during the summer only got worse. He was almost glad when they cornered him in the dorm after the November moon. It meant he could finally stop lying, even though he would be kicked out of Hogwarts.

"We know you're a werewolf, Remus," Sirius said, his arms folded.

"How?" Was all Remus managed to say, the tsunami hitting him full force all over again, although this time even more lies backed it.

"Well, first of all, you disappear every twenty-nine days. Second of all, you never seem concerned about your 'sick Mum' except when you 'go to visit her'," Sirius explained.

"And the professors don't seemed concerned at all," James said.

"Well at any rate," Sirius said, waving off James' comment, "the point is you can stop lying."

"Are you going to tell everyone?" Remus asked, his voice shaking.

Sirius scoffed. "No, I'm just gonna get your help when we study werewolves in defence next year," he said, walking over to his bed and pulling out his Herbology notes. "Peter, do you have any good notes from Herbology?"

Remus' mind scarcely could grasp what had just happened. Had they really forgiven him? After everything? He watched as they gathered on Sirius' bed. Maybe he could be normal. He approached the bed tentatively. James noticed and patted the mattress beside him, beckoning him over.

"Remus," Sirius said after a bit, "You know we wouldn't tell anyone, right? I mean, it's not like you're any different than you were last week."

"I don't want you to lie for me," Remus said.

James stared at him blankly for a moment. "Remy, how many people are gonna ask us 'by the way, is your friend a werewolf'?"

The four boys burst into raucous laughter at James' voice as he said the last phrase.


	18. Colours

**The Houses Competition**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: [Colour] Rose Gold**

 **WC: 204**

* * *

Newt stared over the edge of the boat as it slowly chugged eastward, away from New York - and Tina. The sun was setting, casting the whole world in a beautiful rose gold light, pairing perfectly with every colour of the world. He loved that colour, rose gold; it was soothing to him.

Tina was rose gold. Not literally of course, but if souls had colour, that would be hers. She was brave and bold, but in a gentle way. Almost everyone liked her, or at least got along with her quite well. Tina was calm, but full of life. It seemed almost strange to Newt that the colour he loved matched so perfectly the person he suspected he was beginning to love too.

But Newt was not rose gold. He was awful at talking to other people; people judged. That's what he liked about animals. Most animals didn't care if you blundered, or weren't comfortable looking them in the eyes. It wasn't like that with humans. Tina was more like animals in that sense. She didn't mind either.

There was no doubt about it, Tina was rose gold.

And if rose gold can match anything - then maybe she can even match Newt's mint green.


	19. News

**The Houses Competition**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: [Speech] "What do you mean you 'got married'? When? How? Why?"**

 **WC: 403**

* * *

James bit his lip as he waited for the door to Potter Manor to open. He looked over at Lily, who was clinging to his arm. He grinned as he saw her face, which showed as much nervous anticipation as he felt. The door opened.

"Master James! Buttercup is so happy to see you home!" the house elf greeted.

"Thanks, Buttercup, it's good to see you too," James said. "Where's mom and dad?"

"They're in the back garden," Buttercup answered, excitedly bouncing on her heels.

James nodded and led Lily to the garden, where his parents were sitting in the shade of a large tree, which had reportedly been planted ten generations ago when this place was first built.

Euphemia looked up from the book she was reading as James shut the back door. "James, Lily, it's wonderful to see you!" She stood up and hugged them. "What brings you to see us today?"

James and Lily glanced at each other and smiled. "We have some exciting news to tell you," James said.

"Oh?" Euphemia said politely. "Buttercup, will you please make us some tea?" She turned back to James and Lily. "Come sit down, then you can tell us all about it."

James nodded and followed his mother. He conjured up two chairs for him and Lily.

"So," Fleamont said, "what is this exciting news?"

"Um…Well…" James replied, grinning like an idiot. He grabbed Lily's hand before he continued. "We got married."

"What do you mean you 'got married'? When? How? Why?" Euphemia choked out.

James' grin turned mischievous. "Last night. We found a small church and asked the priest to marry us. We love each other. Very much."

Euphemia looked entirely unimpressed by James' response. "I know that, James," she sighed. "Well, congratulations! But, why didn't you tell us? We would have loved to come."

"We wanted a small ceremony," James said. "A very small ceremony."

"How small?"

"I think there were four… yes, four people other than the priest and us. Sirius was my best man, Remus and Peter were the witnesses, and Marlene was Lily's maid of honour," James said. "If it makes you feel better, we want you to plan the reception."

Euphemia smiled at her son and daughter-in-law. "Well, I guess that's alright then," she said. "Welcome to the family, Lily." She smiled for a moment before springing into action. "Now come, Lily, we must start planning."


	20. Prints

**House: Ravenclaw**

 **Year: Seventh**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt: [Weather] Snow**

 **WC: 758**

* * *

Lily Evans trudged through the knee-deep snow. It was rather light outside for the middle of the night, but that wasn't surprising considering that it was the full moon. She, of course, wasn't supposed to be outside, but she couldn't just let Avery get by with frightening the first years like that. There wasn't a werewolf on Hogwarts grounds. Even the thought of it was laughable.

A loud growl and an answering fit of sharp barking made her look up. And there in front of her was a majestic stag, that looked very much like a deer in headlights. Behind the stag was a strange sight: a large wolf, no, a larger werewolf that looked ready to pounce. A small black puppy, barking so hard at the wolf that it was shaking. And a large rat, clinging to the puppy's back.

The stag slowly turned its head towards the wolf, puppy, and rat. Then back at her. Then back at the animals.

"You are a very human deer," Lily muttered.

The stag stopped suddenly halfway to looking at the animals and jerked back to look at her again, much in the same way as it had when she first saw it.

"Okay," Lily began, "I'm just going to go back up to the castle." She slowly backed away from the strange group and side stepped around them, the stag's head and eyes following her every move. Before she turned her back on them Lily took one last look at the strange group. The puppy wasn't barking anymore, and instead was curled up on the wolf's paw. Other than that, nothing had changed.

She slowly turned and started up the slope, gradually picking up pace. There was a werewolf on Hogwarts grounds. That means that one of the students, or teachers, was a werewolf! She had just been three meters away from a werewolf and it hadn't bitten her.

By the time she reached the castle door she was running, and shaking from the cold. Breathing heavily, she slipped up the many sets of stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Magpie," she said to the Fat Lady.

"You shouldn't be out at this hour," the Fat Lady responded.

"I know." Lily slipped through the portrait hole and up the girls staircase. Sleep didn't come easily though.

•••••

The chatter in the Great Hall was no louder than usual, but for some reason it bothered Lily more than usual today. It was probably because she was so tired. But of course, walking along the Gryffindor table she saw four people that looked more exhausted than she.

"Good morning Potter," she said. "What mischief have you four been up to today?"

Potter's head spun towards her his eyes were wide like… Like a deer in headlights!

But that wasn't possible. Glancing at the other three Marauders, Lily's mind sprung to life, trying to deduce what animals the others were. Sirius was obviously the dog, no one else could be so annoying, and Peter was the rat. That meant Remus was the werewolf.

Impossible! Remus was the kindest of the four of them, and one of the smartest people she knew. But then again, there was no proof that lycanthropy affected the personality of the person that…

"Alright Evans?" Potter asked. His brows seemed to be pulled together in genuine concern.

Lily nearly rolled her eyes. "Yes, Potter, I'm perfectly fine, thank you." She began to waltz past but stopped and turned back toward them. "You look awfully tired, Remus," she said, "are you up for prefect duty tonight?"

"What, me?" Remus looked up as if he'd only just realized that she was there, or that he was for that matter. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just a but tired, that's all."

"Alright. Well, try and get a nap after classes, I'll see you around." With that Lily spun on her heel and continued down the table. She sat down next to Marlene and Alice and began loading her plate.

"Lily, you're finally awake," Alice said, looking at her. Lily could tell that she was about to burst with some piece of gossip. "Did you hear, there were wolf tracks found in the snow this morning, and you'll never guess what was near them. Human footprints."

"I've told you, Alice, that's ridiculous. There's no werewolves at Hogwarts," Marlene snapped back.

Lily smirked slightly and glanced at the Marauders as she began eating. There most certainly was a werewolf at Hogwarts. Just not in the way that everyone expected.


	21. In Farytales

**House: Ravenclaw**

 **Year: 7**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: 'Once upon a time"**

 **WC: 332**

* * *

Once upon a time…

" _Seriously James, you couldn't think of any other way to start a story other than 'once upon a time'!" Sirius teased._

" _Shut up, Siri!"_

There was an evil prince named Snivellus, and four good princes named Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail.

" _I wouldn't exactly say Snape is 'evil'," Remus interjected, earning himself a glare from James._

Now, evil Prince Snivellus and good Prince Prongs had both fallen in love with the beautiful Princess Lily.

" _Why does everyone have to be princes and princesses?" Peter asked._

" _Because it's a fairytale, and besides, Mum always told me that all Girls and Boys are princes and princesses."_

One day, Princess Lily was lost in the Forbidden Forest when she was attacked by a terrible monster! The monster took her back to the castle where all the princes and princesses lived and held her up.

"Who's gonna save this beautiful princess?" the monster boomed.

Evil Prince Snivellus and good Prince Prongs both stepped forward.

"After you," Prongs said, because there was no reason to save the princess before giving the evil prince the chance to embarrass himself.

Evil Prince Snivellus stepped forward and raised his wand. But all he knew how to do was cast hexes that had no effect on the monster. "My dear Lily, I have failed you!" evil Prince Snivellus cried. And with that he ran into the castle to cast himself into his bed and weep!

Brave Prince Prongs stepped forward. He knew his time had come. He grabbed his magic broomstick and flew up, plucking the beautiful Princess Lily from the monster's grasp. They landed on soft green grass as the whole castle cheered.

"Oh Prongs, my prince, you have saved me!" Princess Lily nearly fainted with joy. Then, they kissed and lived happily ever after.

The End

 _Remus and Sirius broke into a slow clap, while Peter clapped_ _wildly_ _._

" _Magnificent!"_

" _A truly remarkable piece!"_

" _Seriously guys, it's my first time writing anything. Give a man a break!"_


End file.
